


Phantom [KHR x P5]

by GamerOtakuSama



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Persona 5
Genre: BAMF Sawada Nana, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Yamamoto Takeshi, Bullying, Dark, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Sawada Tsunayoshi is Not Dame, Sawada Tsunayoshi is So Done, Shiho Suzui gets Character Development, Suicidal Thoughts, Tsuna & Ann friendship, Tsuna & Shiho Friendship, twinfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerOtakuSama/pseuds/GamerOtakuSama
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada - due to extreme bullying has been severely injured from a very young age of 5 years old.As a result, Nana, fearing for her son's safety, sends her son to a family's house (when he was 12) in hopes that the new environment in Shibuya would help improve the bullying situation.Tsuna soon learns about the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and somehow became one as well...His subsequent return to Namimori also brought about a domino effect of changes, especially when Reborn arrives."We're home!""Hitman, huh?""... Fuck you.""What the hell is Vongola?""Your name's Akira Kurusu, right?""Shiho...""I don't think you're bad at all.""I ain't afraid of some oxymoronic delinquent.""Pal...ace...?""I'm sorry - flames? Illusions? What?""The fuck's Madarame?""Holy shit... I love Hibari Kyoya. Please kill me.""Ooh~ Madarame~! ... Who's that?""Huh? Nah... I don't give two shits about my dad."""I am not weak... I am not invisible... I am not useless... I am not a burden... I am not and never will be Dame-Tsuna!"""Persona!"





	1. Prologue

He was only 5 years old when everything had started. 

It was hard, you know? Having to keep up a smile, when everyone is trying to tear any of his happiness away. Having to act as if nothing was wrong, when life was everything but right to him. Having to act as if he was just clumsy, tripping down stairs to cover up all of those physical wounds from his bullies... Having to act as if he was never abused whenever his father came home. Having to act as if he was fine.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was only 5 when everything had started.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was only 5 when he started to wear a mask.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was only 5 when he learned about this corrupt society.

 

............

 

Tsuna looked at the much, much older kids with wide, fearful eyes. They closed in on Tsuna as the smaller kid backed away until his already scarred back hit the brick wall. His eyes watered as the kids raised their fists. 

He doubled over as one of them punched him in the gut. The bullies continued to attack him relentlessly - starting with an elbow to the neck, making Tsuna fall to the floor and choke. Two feet collided with his side, Tsuna letting out a yelp of pure pain. Someone - Tsuna never did learn their names - pulled on Tsuna's unruly hair and smashed his head back onto the ground.

As the hits stopped, Tsuna looked up in confusion. Currently, he had a couple of bruises, a bloody nose, and a twisted ankle. Normally he would get much more. What about the swirly? The part when they smashed his head on the ground? The part when he was locked in the lockers until a teacher found him? The part when they tossed him into a garbage can? The part when they burned him? The part when they threw him against a tree?

Anything.

The paranoia was killing Tsuna in a really slow and painful way. He'd rather have them beat him up - do the regular - than not do anything. His eyes widened as he saw them draw back their legs, soles of their shoes facing Tsuna. And in a swift movement, it stuck Tsuna's ribs.

 

............

 

Sawada Nana wasn't as oblivious as everybody thought. 

She knew about Tsuna. She knew about his scars. She knew about the bullying. She knew about Iemitsu. 

And, boy, was she pissed. 

The only thing stopping her from suing them (killing them), was that she didn't want to do anything Tsuna didn't want her to. So, she left it alone, much to her dismay...  
Until today that is.

She dropped the housephone in both disgust and absolute horror as the person on the other side spoke. Nana didn't even flinch at the feeling of the object slamming against her knee and hitting against the stand. Her hand moved up to clasp over her mouth, eyes glazing over. Her knees started to weaken and wobble, forcing her to use the stand as support as to not fall. The tears she fought to keep in spilled, soaking the tatami mat.

Despite wearing only slippers and still wearing her apron, Nana rushed out of the house, tripping in the process and praying her baby boy is alright. She knew her other son, Sawada Natsu, was out with his friends and was gonna stay there for a good while. Oh god. How was she going to tell him? How would Natsu react? Natsu already blames himself whenever someone insulted Tsuna. He didn't know the physical bullying. How much would he blame himself when he finds out Tsuna received broken ribs from his bullies? Nana struggled to not squeeze her eyes shut as those oh-so-painful words echoed in her mind.

"Your son is currently in hospital with three broken ribs, a fractured arm and minor injuries."

She grit her teeth her mind went back to the one regret, 'Dammit! I should've killed them when I had the fucking chance!' 

 

.........

 

Everyone snapped their heads towards the now-open door - a loud bang resonating. Nana panted as she ran up to the front desk cheeks stained red from crying. It took her a couple of seconds before she regained her breath, ignoring the pain that came with it.

"What... is the room number... for Sawada Tsunayoshi...?" The woman at the desk furrowed her eyebrows. Her lips twitched in a frown. 

"I need to know who you are first..." She jumped and flinched back as Nana slammed her ID card on the counter. The woman quickly read it and looked at her computer. "He's in room number #1827." Nana remembered her manners and smiled sweetly before she ignored the rules and started to dash for the room. Well at least she tried to. But being stopped does its whiles. "Wait! Miss..."

"What?"

"I don't know how to say this but...!" 

"Hurry!"

"He's in surgery." 

"..."

Nana's eyes widened in shock. Just when she thought all of her tears had ran out, they started to unload like a waterfall. Drawing in a shaky breath, Nana turned around and rubbed the tears away, but they never stopped leaking. She squeezed her eyes shut and made her way to the emergency room. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't have the guts to check on her baby son - however painful it would be to watch Tsuna be operated on.

 

.........

 

She knocked on the door to the examination room. Nana glanced down at her hands and legs. They were trembling so much. Her legs felt like lead. Her hands had crescent moon shaped dents from the pressure she had applied when she clenched her fists. Honestly, she could laugh. Her Yo-kun had broken ribs, fractured bones, and much more. And here she was. If her son was strong enough to keep the bullying a secret, then she could be strong enough to check up on him.

Some doctor from inside looked through the small mirror. He obviously didn't trust the woman standing outside. Able to see this, she showed her ID card. They immediately let her in without a second thought.

There was silence as Nana watched surgeons perform surgery on Tsuna. She flinched harshly whenever they cut her baby boys' skin or stuck a tweezer inside the open limbs or chest. Finally mustering up her courage, Nana spoke, eyes screaming hatred and concern, "Is this enough to try people in a court of law...?"

"I'm afraid I am not sure." Nana grinded her teeth, eyebrows furrowing. "I believe more evidence of who did such a thing is nee--" In a frenzy, Nana grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her height. 

"My son is only seven years old!" She pushed the doctor back. "How can you look at him and say he can't get vengeance?!" The man was silent, his gaze fixated on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Nana glared at him for a while before looking back at Tsuna, a sad look in her eyes. A lone tear slid down her already red, stinging cheeks. In an attempt to hold back her sobs at the unjust way of life, Nana bit on her lip until it bled, "I'm so sorry, Tsu-kun..." 

Two days later, Sawada Tsunayoshi was officially declared comatose. 

 

.........

 

Natsu sat at the dining room table, pale and looking as if he hadn't slept. He had huge eyebags under his hazel eyes. Those beautiful eyes were red a puffy. His face was completely blank. He didn't even twitch at the sound of his normally cheerful mother crying upstairs.

Slowly, he pulled his knees to his chest, head bowing forward. He felt like bawling his eyes out. But nothing came. The tap was on, set to the highest level. However, the pipe was empty. Not even small droplets that you normally see were there. It was all gone.

Natsu had cried too much. There were no more tears that he could let out. It's been 2 months since Tsuna was put in a coma. Natsu's performance in school had been depleting since. He got 67 in a surprise test yesterday. Normally, he got 90 or over. the coach for the football (soccer)  threatened him, stating that if Natsu hadn't got his game up, he'd be kicked out. Hibari Kyoya had bitten him last week after Natsu had been late. He didn't do his homework in three weeks, which the teachers brought up to him. But Natsu didn't care. He hated that stupid school. It was their fault Tsuna is in a coma. And he would never forgive them.

Hibari Kyoya was notified of Tsuna's current predicament two days after it was official. Needless to say, he personally interrogated each student and bit to death over half of the school. The school was empty - save for about 38 students and 2 teachers - for a week until new students had enrolled, replacing the expelled ones. They had even gotten a new principle. Much to Natsu's gratefulness - and Nana's. 

Natsu raised his head and stared at the ceiling. After minutes of silence, he began to sing.

  
"Where have you been?

"Been searching all along."

 

.........

 

After four bloody years  of being declared in a coma, Tsuna opened his eyes to see the world he wanted to leave so bad. Nana and Natsu we're both there to witness and feel the slight twitch of his fingers. The doctors said that he was lucky to have survived his injuries. The two profusely thanked them for taking care of their brother/son, whilst crying. They received a lot of judgmental looks from other patients and their families but they didn't really care. All that mattered, was that their Yo-kun was awake. That their Yo-kun could talk to them again.

The day Nana was informed he had fallen into a coma, was the day she sued the people who hurt her son. And after three months of courting, she won. No doubt about it. It was also the day she issued a divorce with Iemistu. He finally agreed and signed the papers after two years. Iemitsu was forced to give her over a billion yen but, unfortunately, was only threatened to get sent to prison (because of CEDEF stuff. He bribed the judge). Nana ended up getting more than enough money, from the amount of people she sued, to buy a whole island.

But she is not like that. Nana is a sensible person who cares about her family more than anything. Instead of doing what most people would do (use it all within a span of a month on useless items), she decided it'd be best to keep it for safe keeping and emergencies. Just in case. You never know when she may need it. However, she did use way less than a sixth of it. But not for her own self gain. No. To do a list of things for her Tsu-kun:

    - Buy the latest smartphone

    - Get new clothes that would fit his size and suit him

    - Buy a ton of books (Tsuna is a book nerd/geek)

    - And finally...

      Buy a ticket to Tokyo for him.

Nana didn't want to risk sending her precious son to a school full of horrible, horrible people. Students and teachers alike. They're all rotten! There was no way she would send Tsuna to the same people who broke his bones. They may have been expelled and 'bitten to death' - curtesy of Kyoya - but she didn't want to take any chances. Last time she trusted Namichu students, even Natsu's friends had bullied Tsuna. Yeah. Fat chance.

 

.........

 

Right now, Natsu had school. Of course, he didn't want to go. He practically begged to stay with Tsuna at home, not wanting to leave his side, but his teacher came to pick him up. Apparently he had a really bad attendance. And his grades were just below average. That shocked Tsuna. Natsu used to have the best grades in their year and now he barley placed 100th. 

Nana teared up as she watched her son. Finally, Tsuna was home after a couple of weeks of physical rehab. He was in her sight. He wasn't trapped in that white room with that constant beeping. he wasn't with those asshats. He was home.

Tsuna looked at his mother with dead eyes. Now, you have to realise this important fact. Tsuna wasn't the only one who got hurt. No... In fact, despite being put into a coma, Tsuna was the least hurt. Those bigger and older kids suffered much more. Mentally-speaking anyway. Honestly, he doubts they'd recover. He doubts he himself would recover. Tsuna remembered exactly what happened. He doesn't need to. He just does. He doesn't want to. It scared him. He scared him. And he didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he didn't want to snap. Because he couldn't control a single thing. Because he didn't stop, even hearing the pleas. Because he was a monster. Because he was evil.

He couldn't look at his mother for long. Not even two seconds had passed before he turned his head and stared at his lap. That innocent smile on her face. That heart-warming smile. That soft smile. That melting smile. That pure smile.

If he stared any longer, he would've cried.

 

.........

 

Only a week after rehab, did he get hit with the news. Good or bad - he did not know. He was moving to Yongen-Jaya. In Tokyo. Without his mother. Instead of her, he was to go with her friends son, Yamamoto Takeshi. I mean, Tsuna did know quite a bit about Takeshi.

He knew that Takeshi was popular. He knew that Takeshi was really into baseball. He knew that Takeshi was a bit stupid. He knew the basics that everyone knew.

But he picked out a couple of stuff before he was in a coma.

He saw that Takeshi was hurting. He saw that Takeshi was lonely. He saw that Takeshi isn't so oblivious. He saw that Takeshi was wise. He saw that Takeshi was struggling. He saw that Takeshi was - despite being carefree - sadistic. He saw the unseen. He saw what people were blind to. He saw the hidden danger. He saw the hidden melancholy. He saw how Takeshi flinched when someone smiled at him with those fake eyes. 

 

.........

 

_**Authors Note {{Lvl 5}}** _

_**So, the chapters will be set in the KHR universe - but there will be flashbacks to Persona 5.**_

_**Tsuna's attitude will be completely different from the original manga/anime.** _

_**Akira, Yusuke, Tsuna and Takeshi are gay and fabulos (not an error)** _

_**Concerning Tsuna and his grade/school. Due to him being 12, he will not be in Akira Kurusu's school. "Oh, but how will he discover the palaces?" I can already hear you typing. Tsuna will do what Ann did. After a while, he and Takeshi get super suspicious of Akira and decide to investigate him. And then, when they enter a palace, Tsuna and Takeshi are dragged along during Madarame's palace.** _

_**"Will their Personas be their ancestors?" Come on, do you think I'm that unoriginal? Now I have thought about this for quite a while and eventually found the perfect Persona. It was so obvious and I shouldn't have taken so long to think of it. Tsuna will have Kami-No-Kaze (Japanese God of the Sky) and Takeshi will have Kuebiko (Japanese God of Rain). And they aren't even in Persona so yay!** _

_**"What about their final Persona, HMMMMMM????" Calm your bloody tits. Tsuna will have Giotto as his final Persona and Takeshi will have Ugestu as his final. Obviously. And before anyone gives me the 'They're not Gods though', neither are Arsene, Carmen, Zoro, Captain Kidd and all the other personas. So, casse toi.** _

_**Where is Tsuna staying, you may be thinking? I was thinking of making him stay with Shiho's parents as Nana is a sister of theirs. From them, he will learn that Shiho attempted suicide and will be sent away when she recovers from her coma. I thought that living with Akira would put too much stress on Sojiro, so I wanted to put him in a position where he could interact with one of the phantom thieves (Ann) and become suspicious of them.** _

_**Where is Takeshi staying, you probably are not thinking. Takeshi is staying with Sojiro. I know right. He refused to leave Tsuna alone, but he also knew the feeling of losing a loved one and didn't want to stress them out further. Instead of being in the attic though, he's gonna be staying in the house with Futaba after Sojiro is told he knows kendo and baseball. He figures that he could protect Futaba, should anyone try to break in.** _

_**I will be using OCs in this. BUT!! There are only three. The first one is a replacement for Ohya because, let's face it, she's useless, annoying and not very good looking. Now, before you comment "Wait about with Kaneshiro?!", there was another way to find out his name. By having Akira get a job from them (had Makoto not f-ed it up). After that, Ohya is useless other than her final bonus (which makes it so the palace security doesn't increase).** _

_**The second OC is Tsuna and Takeshi's teacher. Now, unlike the other teachers she will be a genuinely nice teacher who cares for Tsuna and Takeshi. She will be informed of their situation and will not hesitate to protect them. By that it means bringing up any bullying to the principal, not hesitating to suspend or putting a child in detention, comforting them, and so on. She will become a very important character and will be at least mentioned in the KHR timeline.** _

_**The last OC has already been brought up. Tsuna's twin. Tsuna will be overprotective of him and Natsu will love his brother equally. Natsu is a coward but will fight for what he believes is right. He is a sucker for sweets, much like Tsuna. Also, he is in love with both football/soccer and Kyoko. He's not going to be the Decimo. Initially, Reborn comes to tutor Natsu but Tsuna demands that he takes Natsu place after knowing how mafioso really act - from Kaneshiro Junya.** _

_**Tsuna will meet Shiho is after visiting her with Ann - Shiho will be brought up in the KHR time line. I don't like how she was implemented into Persona 5 and not given a proper character arc. Yes, Tsuna, Shiho and Ann are very close, much to the bewilderment of both Morgana and Ryuji. But it will be explained in the story.** _

_**I will put a level next to any Authors Notes. Level One is not important at all. Level five is highly recommended that you read. Level six is must read otherwise you will not get anything and may read something you're uncomfortable with (like torture, emotional scenes that may trigger people, fluff [If you don't wanna squeal in front of parents] etc)** _

_**Thanks for reading!** _


	2. Home (KHR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and Takeshi return to Namimori without telling anyone. Get ready for this gay duo who have changed oh so much.

Tsuna held Takeshi's hand as they took as they exited the airport. Their back. Back at the place they hated so much. The grip on Takeshi's hand tightened. He looked at Tsuna and smiled. Takeshi ruffled his hair.

 

Tsuna glared at the grinning teen, "What was that--?" His words were cut off as Takeshi placed a finger on his lips.

 

"I'm here for you." The wind picked up, blowing their hair. A grateful look landed on Tsuna's face as he smiled, a faint blush creeping. Takeshi grinned again and looked in front of him. "Lets go." Tsuna was silent for a while.

 

"Yeah..." Tsuna took a deep breath and yelled, "We're home!"

 

* * *

Nana hummed as she began to cook lunch for Natsu. She still hasn't received a text from Tsuna in three months. It worried her but Natsu kept cheering her up. Though it didn't relieve all of her worries, it did help her keep up hope. The one thing she's worried about the most, is who is gonna buy Tsuna's ticket.

  
Before Tsuna stopped messaging her, he told her that she didn't need to buy a ticket him for him. It weirded her out. Who was gonna buy it? Why couldn't she just buy it? What was he thinking? Was he gonna stay in Tokyo forever? Just what the hell was going on?

  
Nana sighed as she put down the bread knife. All the questions she had kept in the back of her mind came rushing at her. Did something happen? Did he become ill? Did he get hurt? Did he get kidnapped? Did he get into trouble? Did... Did... Did he hate her? Did he blame her? Did he?

  
All her thoughts were cut off as the doorbell rang. She was thankful. After all, she didn't want to lose herself.

  
Putting on a big smile, she walked to the door. Nana gripped the handle and took a deep breath. She grinned and finally opened the door.

  
"Hello?" 

  


* * *

There was silence. A boy and a woman. The woman in the house. The boy outside. Time seemed to move in slow motion.

  
Slowly, the woman's hand inched closer to her mouth. Tears slipped down her face as she fell to the ground. Quickly, the boy caught her, holding on to her trembling body. In response, the woman clutched onto his shirt, her grip as hard as steel.

  
"I'm home, mom..."

  
The woman spoke between her sobs, "Welcome home... Yo-kun...!"

 

* * *

"Yo-kun!" Tsuna was immediately tackled by Natsu with no mercy. He grinned and hugged his twin back.

  
"I missed you, Nat-kun!" Tsuna watched in confusion as Natsu raise his hand. And... "Ow!" The brunette grumbled as his blond brother struck him in the face with an open palm. He's lucky Nana was cooking.

  
"That's for not even texting me on our birthday!" Tsuna's eyes widened. He forgot about that... He even forgot his own birthday... He was too worried about... "Well, I guess it fine... Here." Natsu held a hand to help Tsuna up. Smiling, Tsuna took it as Natsu pulled him to his feet.

  
"Thanks, Nat-kun!"

 

* * *

"Hey, Natsu!" Natsu turned to his friend, Jun. "Have you heard about the two new transfers? I hope one of them's a girl..." He smiled.

  
The blond shook his head, "Well, I know who one of them is." Jun looked at him expectantly. He received a deadpan.

  
"Please tell me at least the gender!" It was at this point that Natsu questioned why he befriended Jun again.

  
"A dude. He's a dude." Jun deflated as a girl walked up. She had black hair and a strict, stern and harsh look on her face.

  
"Geez. Your so horny, you monkey." The girl, Hana, scolded. She casually kicked Jun and stomped on him. "Though I must say, having dude in our class isn't so bad. It'd be even better if he is hot." Hana held a hand to her chin as girl around her agreed.

  
Eventually, the whole class started imagining what the boy and the other transfer would look like (whom they assumed was a girl).

  
The imagined the boy in all sorts of ways.

  
Hot, tall, shy, flirty, cheerful, strong, edgy, masculine, short hair, long hair. It was very wild.

  
They also imagined the 'girl' in different ways too.

  
Sexy, cute, shy, tomboy, energetic, flirtatious, quiet, smart, ditzy, clumsy, silky hair, curly hair, feminine. It too was all over the place.

  
There was only one girl who didn't join in. Sasagawa Kyoko. And thank God for that. The boys weren't too worried until Hana went up to her.

  
"So, Kyoko." Kyoko looked at her best friend. "What type of guy do you like?" Her face was blank before turning into a deep blush. She fiddled with her long hair and avoided Hana's gaze. The guys blushed at the cute scene.

  
"Well... I really like a guy who's..." The guys all took out a notepad, ready to jot down anything to help win the idol's heart, "... He has to be honest... pure... A person who's not afraid of the truth."

  
Hana pouted, "I mean physically! Not mentally! And don't give me the 'I don't care about looks' crap." Kyoko blushed again.

  
"Well, I really don't care for looks, but... I guess I prefer that careless look. Like, wearing an unbuttoned polo shirt, revealing another shirt underneath. Or an edgy person. I guess that only clothes though..." She saw Hana stare at her.

  
"Come on, Kyoko! Give me the deets!"

  
"A relatively fit person. Natural hair... Beautiful eyes..." People began to stare, unbeknownst to the girl. "A done-with-life expression... Or a happy-go-lucky one... Or even..." She looked at Natsu for a split second before looking at Hana, "a heartwarming, relaxing smile."

  
All was silent. Sasagawa Kyoko really was pure soul.

 

"All right, sit down!" Everyone was already sat down. "There are new transfer students! I saw new but they really aren't... You probably know them." The teacher tilt her head, signalling the two outside to enter. Gasps were heard as they made their entrance. They both picked up a chalk and wrote on the chalkboard.

 

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

 

"Yamamoto Takeshi." 

 

They turned around and bowed. The brunette had a bored expression. The taller one had a massive grin. They both had the same expression as the one Kyoko described. They turned to her to see a faint blush on her cheeks. 

 

"It's unfortunate that I have to see you, again. As you already know, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just call me Tsuna." Silence. It was awkward.

 

"Yo! It's great to see you again!" Not. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Call me whatever!" In an instant, all the ice cold tension washed away. Takeshi looked to his side to see Tsuna shaking slightly. To the classes shock, Takeshi clasped Tsuna's hand. All the shaking stopped. A wave of calmness showered the brunette. He looked at Takeshi and smirked. 

 

"Alright. Enough with the gay stuff. Sit down in the empty seats." Obviously, as Tsuna walked to his seat, a smartass in the class decided to attempt to trip him. Tsuna stood in front of the foot and sighed. He bit his tongue and kicked the ankle of the foot. The boy let out a yelp of pain as Tsuna stuck his tongue out. Tsuna continued to walk to his seat, Takeshi's right next to his.


End file.
